


Strangeness and Charm

by Bay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza never expected Roy to make romantic gestures until tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangeness and Charm

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XIII. The prompts I used are roses, unbutton, and pretend. Title comes from Florence + the Machine's song Strangeness and Charm.
> 
> **Edit 1/17/13:** Added some details, story still mostly the same though I expanded on the sex. Also new prompt from LJ's [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/): “I’d always thought you were dangerous, but—” “I’m not as dangerous as you.”

Upon entering Roy's rent house, the first thing Riza noticed there were rose petals scattered on the floor.   
  
She couldn't help but stared down in confusion and thought it was an unusual sight to see. The last several times Riza visited Roy's place he hadn't done anything to make it nicer--not that Roy needed to since he owned just a few possessions. Was there a special occasion she wasn't aware of? Her eyes continued following the trail of rose petals, leading to Roy's bedroom across from her. Riza raised an eyebrow. No other choice but to go inside and find out what he was up to.   
  
Riza eventually made it inside the bedroom, only to be more flabbergasted. Roy stood up dressed in a suit and vest, which she saw each time he would go on a "date" with his informants. A grin spread across his features as he held out a rose. Her confused senses became aware of the scent of even more roses that had lingered in the room and assumed Roy had spread them on the bed. Unable to take this seriously, she snickered.  
  
"Roy, is there a reason why you're doing this?"  
  
Roy let out a lighthearted chuckle. "What, can I do something nice for once?"  
  
"Well I didn't think you would go for romantic clichés."  
  
"I don't, but I’d like to make an exception."  
  
When Roy took slow steps and approached Riza, her throat hitched. He handed her the rose and she accepted it. A sad smile tugged onto Riza's lips.  
  
"Such a shame I'm only wearing a blouse and skirt," she said while her fingers stroked one of the petals. Riza then kicked off her high-heels. "I would have dressed nicer if I knew you were going to do this. We could pretend this is a date of sorts."  
  
Another chuckle escaped from Roy and he kissed her forehead. "I don't mind that at all, and we can still think tonight is."   
  
For a second Riza wondered why Roy couldn't do gestures like this more often. She wasn't much of a romantic herself, but admitted that once in a while it was nice. Letting the rose drop on the floor, she grabbed onto Roy's suit jacket and pulled him in for a deep kiss. His lips were warm and of cinnamon while the cologne he wore had Riza almost distracted. She felt Roy's hand run through her hair as she shrugged off his suit jacket from him and quickly unbuttoned his vest. The tie was rid of immediately after.   
  
"This is the first time I have to unbutton you twice," Riza said after she parted from Roy's lips and smirked. Her fingers stopped at the third button of Roy's shirt.   
  
A glint of amusement flickered in Roy's eyes. "Impatient, I see."   
  
"Taking off your clothes would've been more efficient without the vest."   
  
"Suits aren't complete without vests," Roy said in a joking manner, "but point taken."  
  
Riza laughed, glad he saw it her way. As soon as she finished the last few buttons of Roy's shirt and let it drop, he lifted her up so that she could have her legs wrap around his waist. Riza lowered her head to catch Roy's mouth, taking his breath with her.  
  
It wasn't long until they fell onto the bed, causing the rose petals to bounce off, a few stuck on Riza's hair. Roy touched several strands of her hair against his nose and Riza felt her face flushed.   
  
"You should have rose petals in your hair more often. It smells nicer."   
  
"Perhaps, but not at the workplace."  
  
Roy responded with an acknowledged chuckle. Going off topic, he then said, "I think it's my turn to unbutton your blouse."  
  
Slowly, Roy did just that as he sucked onto her neck. Pleased moans escaped from Riza, her fingers tugging at Roy’s hair. She broke apart from Roy to sat herself up a little and let him slip both the blouse and bra off from her. Roy trailed kisses on her collarbone down to her breasts, one and then the other, making Riza laugh the second time tonight. Soon he laid her gently onto her back and wasted no time taking down Riza's skirt along with her panties.   
  
"I can get rid of your pants for you." Riza gave him a coy smile, her hands on Roy's belt. “And your socks and shoes, too.”  
  
"The sooner, the better," Roy said, eagerness apparent in his voice.  
  
There was something about helping shed one another's clothing Riza found enjoyable and tonight proved that (the roses an added benefit). Roy relaxed on the bed and Riza worked his belt loose from the buckle. She slid down his body, her eyes locking with his as she squeezed his legs on her way to his feet. When she arrived at the foot of the bed, she untied his civilian shoes and tugged his socks off, then yanked his pants down his legs by the hems. She kissed his shins as she leaned over and grabbed the legs of his boxers and pulled those quickly down as well before climbing onto his lap. Her lips lingered onto his throat, the sound of his groans making her head spin.   
  
“Such reckless behavior! I’m going to have to start watching  _your_  back!” Roy said, grinning and caressing her back. Riza knew he was joking, but she still wanted to follow that up with a good-humored response of her own.   
  
“I’d always thought  _you_  were dangerous, but—”   
  
“I’m not as dangerous as you.” Without warning Roy rolled Riza over on her back, which caused her to gasp in surprise, and kissed her deeply on the mouth. Her hands cupping onto Roy’s face, she returned the kiss in great delight.   
  
Since they became close, Riza was already aware the many words Roy wanted to say and he told all of them through his touches on her skin, the pleased smile on his lips, the flicker of joy in his eyes. As he nipped her shoulders and his fingers rubbed at her clit, she felt herself getting wet and longing for more. She rocked against Roy’s hand as he continued teasing her and her moans grew fiercer.   
  
“Roy, Roy… _o_  just like that, perfect. If you can hurry up and…”   
  
Suddenly Roy slipped his fingers from her, much to Riza’s disappointment. Before she could ask him why he stopped, though, he nuzzled at her neck.   
  
“I’m only getting started,” he whispered in a heated tone. Riza’s heart began pounding in her throat and her stomach all twisted in butterflies.   
  
Once Roy spread Riza’s legs apart, he pushed himself forward and she groaned. They pressed their bodies in quick rhythm, their hips moving together. She loved how at this point all she could think about was them and their sounds and their heated skin, something she would never get tired of. Riza's fingers dug deep onto Roy's back and she panted his name while he kept thrusting inside her, wanting to draw him in.   
  
+++  
  
They held each other's arms a short moment after. Riza rested her head on his chest, the drumming of his heartbeat soothing. She felt several rose petals stuck on her body but didn't care.   
  
"How much did you pay the flowers for information this time?" Riza grabbed a couple petals and let those fall on Roy's hair.  
  
"Hey, give me some credit, here. Like I said, I wanted to do something special tonight."  
  
"And it was lovely." She leaned in to kiss Roy's throat before having one of her legs hooked onto his. "We should do this more often."  
  
Roy quirked an eyebrow. "You mean the roses, me in a suit, or both?"  
  
"Both. Perhaps I'll then wear a dress."  
  
"I can't wait for that."  
  
Their lips locked for a while and then Riza had her fingers intertwined with Roy's. She too grew excited over the prospect of them being more romantic this way.


End file.
